


Day 5: Dream

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [5]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Baz and Simon have nightmares and refuse to talk about them.





	Day 5: Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Our boys are hurting :(

Baz

Bad dreams aren't something new. I'm used to them.  
I dream about my mother, about flames, about monsters with sharp teeth.  
How very ironic. I'm a monster with sharp teeth.  
But this isn't about me. It's about Simon.  
He's had bad dreams before but ever since the incident they are much more common.  
He's still not opening up to me fully. And I hate it. I hate seeing him like this.  
He tosses and turns, his tail whips around angrily and sometimes his wings are in it too. They twitch and jerk like they want to take him away against his own will.  
Or maybe they try to save and protect him. Like I want to.  
But I can't. I can't because I am weak. I am weak and useless.  
Sometimes he cries and mumbles. Incoherent words mashed together until they are a painful mess hurting him when he is defenceless.  
I wished he'd open up to me so I could help him carry this weight.

Simon

I don't want to burden him with my terrible thoughts. It's hurting him. I know it does. But I still won't tell him.  
He's not supposed to see how much worse things are.  
Because I don't want him to leave. He's been by my side way longer than I let myself think in the past. I still don't get how oblivious I've been. But I guess I've been in the dark about so much more things.  
I just wished this hadn't been one of these things.  
And that's why I'm not telling him about my dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
